


Страхи

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Автор как-то ни хрена не помнит о том, какие там отношения в каноне были у Уилла с отцом, потому очень вероятно, что сильно AU, OOC и много авторских допущений.В каком-то смысле kid!Уилл и пре-канон.





	Страхи

Уилл никогда не выключал ночник в своей спальне, даже днем. Это давало иллюзию защищенности от всего, что могло обитать в темноте и только ждать удобного случая, чтобы схватить его и утащить так же, как это сделал монстр с его мамой.

Отец не одобрял этого, говорил, что нужно экономить. Говорил, что бояться нечего. Но все же не запрещал Уиллу оставлять свет зажженным. За исключением тех моментов, когда был сильно не в духе. Тогда он забирал с собой ночник и маленький детский фонарик, который всегда лежал на прикроватной тумбочке на случай перегоревшей лампочки в ночнике, и запирал Уилла на ключ.

И тогда засыпать было страшно. Уилл вздрагивал от каждого звука, будь то шорох штор, колыхнувшихся от порыва ветра, или скрип половиц на лестнице, когда отец поднимался наверх. И каждый раз ему казалось, что это монстр пришел за ним. Тот самый, подаривший ему патологический страх, избавиться от которого Уиллу пока что не смог помочь ни один психолог. 

Если свет по каким-то причинам не горел, а Уилл засиживался допоздна в гостиной перед телевизором, то он просто не мог пересилить себя и заставить переступить порог тонущей в темноте спальни, в которую не проникал свет коридорных ламп. И тогда приходилось идти за отцом и просить помощи, что иногда не могло не повлечь за собой его недовольства, а то и гнева.

— Возьми фонарик, какие проблемы, Уилл? Ты уже большой мальчик, — в лучшем случае ворчал он, если был не в настроении, и переворачивался на другой бок.

За фонариком Уилл не шел: свой он всегда оставлял в спальне, а большой отцовский хранился в кладовке, куда Уилл старался даже днем как можно меньше заходить, а ночью и под дулом пистолета не пошел бы. И тогда приходилось спать в гостиной.

Уилл боялся монстров. Ничто не могло напугать его так, как они. Даже случайно появившийся в доме паук, с которым разговор всегда был один — тапок. 

И в то же время его неудержимо тянуло к ним. Он изучал о сверхъестественных существах все, до чего только мог дотянуться. Чтобы понять их, знать, как защитить себя и близких ему людей. И не допустить повторения истории. А еще Уилл надеялся, что когда-нибудь он найдет то существо, которое утащило его маму. И каждый раз, когда он открывал новую энциклопедию мифических существ, то в первую очередь просматривал иллюстрации.

О том, что никому нельзя рассказывать истории о монстрах, выдавая их за реальные, Уилл понял быстро, после того, как оказался высмеян одноклассниками. Но сделанного не воротишь, и до конца выпускного класса он для всех оставался двинутым на всю голову, придурком, шизофреником. Вариаций было много.

Его вера в то, что где-то рядом с ним обитают опасные и страшные существа никуда не исчезла даже после поступления на службу в ФБР. Как и неверие окружающих, что не могло не усложнить ему жизнь. Особенно когда он знал, _видел_ , что очередное убийство совершено не психически неуравновешенным соседом в состоянии аффекта из-за того, что на него как-то не так посмотрели.

Изменилось только то, что Уилл научился обуздывать свою боязнь неизвестного, и включенный ночник уже не был важной частью его существования. 

Все детские страхи отступали на задний план, когда он чувствовал успокаивающую тяжесть табельного оружия.

Несколькими гoдами позже, когда Уилл начал ловить себя на мыслях, что, возможно, отец и все его психологи были правы и бояться нечего, он снова столкнулся со своими страхами. 

Но это был вполне реальный, живой страх, которому Уилл смотрел глаза в глаза. Страх, который не мог причинить ему никакого вреда, потому что стоял по ту сторону вольера за пуленепробиваемым стеклом и, вероятно, боялся Уилла не меньше, чем тот его. Страх, ко встрече с которым Уилл подготавливал себя все предыдущие годы. 

Но все же оказался не готовым к такому резкому повороту судьбы.

— Бояться нечего, — шептал он, когда шел вслед за Хелен Магнус по Убежищу и перед ним открывалась то, что он так давно искал.

Он все еще боялся. Но знал, что уже не сможет отступить назад. Не тогда, когда все его страхи обрели плоть и кровь. Не тогда, когда он мог сказать «Я не сумасшедший» хотя бы самому себе.


End file.
